Over The Hedge Halloween!
by Gipdac
Summary: Its Halloween, and everybody's having fun...Except Hammy, who's terrified of Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Party.

It was Halloween, and everyone was dressing up. RJ was a Werewolf. Hammy was a Mummy. Ozzie  
was Hamlet. Heather was dressed up like her favorite singer, Avril Lavigne. Verne was Franke-  
nstein. Stella was a Gargoyle. Lou & Penny were ghosts, even though their quills kept poking  
holes through the sheets. And the three Porcupine kids were all zombies. The porcupine kids  
then snuck up on Hammy, and jumped on him. "Brains!"

"AH! They're going to eat my brain!"

Hammy hadn't known it was them, and really thought they were real zombies.

The group managed to steal a lot of candy bags from kids, and even stole a large Pumpkin basket.  
Then came the ghost stories, with RJ as the storyteller.

"A long time ago, in an old bakery, a criminal came in and held everyone inside hostage. Then,  
one of the hostages, a young girl, managed to jump the criminal from behind. She knocked his  
gun out of his hand, and grabbed it. When he charged her, she fired, killing him. Then, 10  
years later, one of the bakery employees claimed he had seen a ghost of a man at night. It was  
the ghost of the criminal, and he wanted revenge. When an employee was cooking a Gingerbread Man,  
the ghost went inside of it. The Gingerbread Man came to life, and attacked the employees. They  
finally managed to destroy it, by tossing it in the furnace. The ghost never returned(Note: I  
used the idea from a movie called The Gingerdead Man, although I changed a lot of it)."

Hammy had fainted.

RJ smiled at everyone after they had woken Hammy up.

"So, ready for another scary story?"

Hammy raised his hand.

"Actually, I think I'll go watch TV instead.

"Suit yourself."

Hammy sat in front of the TV, and turned it on.

"Welcome Back to William Shatner's Full Moon Fright Night, featuring the movie: The Vampire Journ-  
als."

Hammy changed the channel.

"Welcome back to the Night of The Living Dead Marathon!"

Hammy changed it again.

"Welcome back to the Peaceful Channel."

Hammy sighed in content.

"Our next program features only safe & soothing movies...Yeah right!"

Hammy stared at the TV.

"Our next movie, Demonic Toys, will blow your mind away in fear as you watch demon toys kill peopl-  
e!"

Hammy turned the TV off.

Hammy was walking over to the log, when he tripped, and hit two sharp rocks. The rocks hit his  
neck, leaving two small stabbs that looked like vampire bite-marks. Hammy got up, and continued  
on to the log. He looked down at a small mirror, and then saw the "bite-marks."

"I'm a vampire!"


	2. Chapter 2

RJ was finishing the story about a creature called The Shrieker, when Hammy jumped him. His voice  
was too fast for anyone to understand.

"RJ I don't wanna be a vampire I don't don't wanna have to drink blood to survive I don't want to  
have to never see the sun again!"

"Whaa-?"

"I don't wanna be a vampire!"

"What are you talking about?"

Hammy showed him the "bite-marks."

"Hammy, vampires aren't real. Is there any other way you could have gotten those in your neck?"

"Well, I did trip over two small rocks..."

"Then they must have left those in your neck."

"Are you sure I'm not a vampire?"

RJ smiled.

"I'm quite sure."

Hammy was too awake no to go asleep. He sat there by the others, who were all sleeping. Then,  
Hammy heard a noise. It sounded like a Werewolf. Hammy cuddled down next to his pal RJ, and  
finally went to sleep.

Hammy awoke because he was hungry. He crept over to the mini-fridge, and pulled out some cheese.  
He sat by the fridge eating it, when he heard another noise. It was to his right, and this time  
it sounded like whispers. Hammy back up, until he bumped into something. He raised his head  
up, and saw a giant, grinning pumpkin monster(the pumpkin basket). Hammy screamed, waking every-  
one up, and ran to RJ's side.

"The monsters are watching us."

"Hammy, there is no suck thing as monsters."

As RJ said that, everyone else went back to sleep. Only RJ & Hammy were still awake.

"But I saw & heard them!"

"Hammy, its just your imagination."

But Hammy payed no attention.

"Oh, no! I heard whispers, I heard dead people! Next I'll start seeing them, just like off the  
Sixth Sense!"

"Hammy!"

Hammy turned to RJ.

"Hammy, the Sixth Sense is all fake. Monsters are not real. It is all just your imagination!"

"But..."

"Hammy, go to sleep. You're tired, and seeing things. I need to sleep too."

"Okay..."

Hammy layed against RJ, and watched the stars. Then, as he was about to fall asleep, he saw a  
giant bird fly across the sky(I got this from the reports of "Thunderbirds," giant birds that have  
been sighted all over the world, supposedly, and can control lightning. I am a huge Cryptozoo-  
logy fan).

Hammy just closed his eyes, knowing it was his imagination. Or was it?

END


End file.
